Coronation
Synopsis Mary Oversteps Her Bounds With France in a state of famine, as well as religious and political unrest, Mary looks for a way to feed the people, risking the wrath of a vengeful Lord Narcisse (Craig Parker). Francis is preoccupied by the harrowing suspicion that his dead father’s spirit can possess the living and is haunting Francis as revenge for his murder. As Catherine makes excessive and lavish preparations for a coronation ceremony to give the impression of stability to the realm, Bash confronts the reality of a country plagued by fear, bankruptcy, and murder. Quotes Notes Trivia * Toby Regbo said that he will be wearing his father's crown in the first episodes, however it's to big for him and needs to be re-sized to fit around his ears. * For the coronation, Queen Mary's and King Francis' looks were created and designed by Meredith Markworth-Pollack. The fabric from Mary's dress, was also used for Francis's vest. * Mary's wears gold-plated, Swarovski crystal chandelier earrings from designer Vicki Sarge, costing $214.00 * Inspiration was taken from England's, Queen Victoria from her 1838 Coronation. * Both crowns used during the coronation scene are very heavy. * Catherine's neckless os from Oscar de la Renta and her crown was from Deborah Moreland' * Kenna wears a Notte by Marchesa, Greer wears First Lady Michelle Obama's Tadashi Shoji, and Lola is costumed in a vintage 1950s gown accessorized with a beaded shrug from mall retailer Anthropologie's bridal line, Beholden. * Bash and Count Condé wear custom-made designs. Historical Notes Gallery Check out the NEWEST spoilers for Reign, and the rest HERE Coronation - Promotional image 1.png Coronation - Promotional image 2.png Coronation - Promotional image 3.png Coronation - Promotional image 4.png Coronation - Promotional image 5.png Coronation - Promotional image 6.png Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Kinross |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Narcisse | colspan="2" | Craig Parker |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | David Jansen | colspan="2" | Charles Schuler |- | Jane Spindell | colspan="2" | Nanny |- | Cyrus Lane | colspan="2" | Lord Ducasse |- | Diana Cofini | colspan="2" | Lady Ducasse |- | Domenic Ricci | colspan="2" | Guy |- | Romano Orzari | colspan="2" | Summoner |- | Kathryn Alexandre | colspan="2" | Lady Barnard |- | Kent Sheridan | colspan="2" | Lord Barnard |- | Nicole De Boer | colspan="2" | Lady Doisneau |- | Karl Westerholm | colspan="2" | Boy |- | Noah Davis | colspan="2" | Andre |- | Harry Judge | colspan="2" | Franc |- | Adrian Griffin | colspan="2" | King's Guard |- | Emily Baretett | colspan="2" | Noble Wife #1 |- | Courtney Deelen | colspan="2" | Noble Wife #1 |- | Murray Oliver | colspan="2" | Nobleman |- | David Dantés | colspan="2" | Balfont |- Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Episode Category:New Pages